Mykkä olen, mutta puhun sinulle
by Vertyca
Summary: Ensimmäinen ficcini. Tarina sijoittuu Heart Goldin/Soul Silverin jälkeiseen elämään. Jos et ole pelannut pelejä niin, jotkut jutut saattavat olla vähän outoja. RedxGreen


Red laskeutui alas vuorelta. Hän oli hävinnyt Goldille ja oli nyt matkalla lähimpään pokemon keskukseen. Perille saavuttuaan Red antoi pokemoninsa hoitaja Joylle ja istui sohvalle odottamaan niiden toipumista. Red katsoi ympärilleen. Ketään ei näkynyt. Vain pieni poika juoksi ohi parantuneen rattatansa kanssa. Red tunsi itsensä surulliseksi. Hän oli ollut kaikkein mahtavin pokemonmestari ja sitten tuli häntä nuorempi poika ja voitti hänet. Red oli kuitenkin vahva, joten hän ei tuntenut vihaa Goldia kohtaan. Oikeastaan hän tunsi syvää kunnioitusta siitä, että oli kohdannut voittajansa.

Tutun äänen kuultuaan Red haki pokemoinsa Joylta ja lähti kohti Viridian cityä. Red tiesi, että matka sinne oli pitkä, joten hän kutsui Charizardin esiin ja päätti lentää sinne. Pitkän ja uuvuttavan matkan jälkeen hän oli perillä. Hän kutsui Charizardin lepäämään ja päätti itsekin yöpyä lähimmässä Pokemon centerissä.

Seuraavana aamuna Red lähti kiertelemään kaupunkia. Joka puolella näkyi tuttuja ihmisiä,jotka hymyilivät hänelle. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tullut juttelemaan, koska kaikki tiesivät ettei Red koskaan sano mitään. Vain harvat olivat kuulleet hänen puhuvan.

Mikään ei ollut muuttunut, mutta sitten Red huomasin salin, joka oli jälleen toiminnassa. Red ei ollut käynyt salilla kolmeen vuoteen, joten päätti käydä tervehtimässä nykyistä salipäällikköä. Ovella seisoi mies, joka sanoi Redille ettei salille nyt päässyt, koska salipäällikkö oli matkoilla. Red kuitenkin näki oven vieressä olevasta kyltistä päällikön nimen. Tuo nimi aiheutti Redille kylmiä väreitä. Hän ei ole tavannut kyseistä henkilöä sen jälkeen kun oli voittanut hänet Pokemon-liigassa.

Red painoi katseensa maahan. Hän tiesi, että päällikön kohtaaminen ei olisi helppoa.

Red huokaisi syvään ja lähti Pokemon centeriin. Siellä hän meni pc:n ääreen ja vaihtoi Lapraksen Rapidashiin. Red nousi Rapidashin selkään ja lähti ratsastamaan kohti Pallet townia.

Kotikaupunkiin päästyään Red meni kotiinsa. Hänen äitinsä oli onnesta sekaisin nähtyään poikansa.

"Voi Red! Ihanaa kun olet palannut. Olen ollut kauhean huolissani sinusta. Olet kasvanut paljon ja ja"...Äiti kiljui. Red haukkoi henkeä päästyään pois äitinsä halauksesta. Hän oli iloinen, että hänen äitinsä voi hyvin. He istuivat sohvalle ja vaihtoivat kuulumisia. Åiti kysyi ja Redin vastaus oli lähinnä kyllä tai ei. Keskustelun jälkeen he päättivät mennä nukkumaan. Red tuijotti huonettansa. Se oli ennallaan. Lattialla oli punainen matto ja nurkassa lojui vanha nintendo. Red huokasisi syvään ja vaihtoi yllensä pyjaman, joka oli punainen ja aivan ihanan pehmeä. Red painoi päänsä tyynynsä ja nukahti.

Seuraavana päivänä Red juoksi käymään naapurinsa Daisyn luona. Daisy ilahtui ja tarjosi redin pokemoneille teetä.

"Jos haluat nähdä veljeni, niin hän kuulema Cinnabarin saarella. Hän viettää siellä paljon aikaansa"

Daisy sanoi ja katsoi Rediä, joka näytti mietteliäältä.

"Hän on kuitenkin vielä katkera sinulle, joten ole varovainen." Daisy jatkoi. Red nousi ylös,kiitti teestä ja lähti kotiinsa. Hän hyvästeli äitinsä ja lähti kohti Cinnabarin saarta. Hän muisti ettei hänellä ollut Laprasta mukana joten hän päätti käyttää Blastoisea.

Red tuijotti taivaalle. Siellä näkyi tähtiä. Oli tyyntä ja kaunista. Blastoise ui rauhallisesti, joten Redin oli helppo nukkua sen selässä. Red sulki silmänsä ja ajatteli kilpailijaansa. Oliko tämä muuttunut vai yhtä ärsyttävä kuin ennenkin. Sitä hän ei ehtinyt kauan pohtia kun hän nukahti. Herättyään hän huomasi, että Blastoise oli pysähtynyt pienelle saarelle. Se oli todella väsynyt. Red oli hämmästynyt. Hän oli luullut, että Blastoise olisi jaksanut uida koko matkan. Toisaalta hän oli elänyt vuorilla kauan, joten meri ilmastoon tottuminen veisi aikaa. Hän kutsui Blastoisen takaisin ja päätti suorittaa loppumatkan Charizardilla lentäen.

Ei mennyt pitkään kun Cinnabar näkyi. Saarelle päästyään Rediä odotti järkytys. Hän oli kyllä kuullut tulivuoren purkauksesta, mutta näin suurta tuhoa hän ei osannut odottaa. Blainin sali oli tuhoutunut sekä Pokemonlabra. Oikeastaan koko kylä oli tuhoutunut. Saaren reunalla oli kuitenkin toiminnassa oleva Pokemon center, jonne Red vei pokemoninsa lepäämään

Red käveli saarella tutkien paikkoja. Joka puolella oli tuhkaa ja jäänteitä vanhoista rakennuksista. Saarella ei ollut paljon ihmisiä ja pokemonitkin olivat lähinnä satunnaisia villejä pidgeyjä ja rattatoita. Sitten Red huomasi kallion päällä pojan, joka tuijotti merelle. Red hiippaili lähemmäksi ja näki pojan vieressä toisenkin pojan. Red tunnisti pojat Goldiksi ja Greeniksi. Red piiloutui suuren kiven taakse, jotta kumpikaan pojista ei huomaisi häntä. Red kuunteli mistä Gold ja Green oikein puhuivat. Heillä näytti olevan hauskaa yhdessä.

"Hienoa että sinä voitit Redin. Häviäminen oli sille mykälle luuserille ihan oikein" Green sanoi Goldille, joka nyökkäsi hymyillen.

"Nyt voimme ottaa toisistamme yhteiskuvan." Green sanoi ja näytti kameraansa.

Red tunsi vihlauksen sydämessään. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa tätä. Green näytti iloiselta uuden mestarin vierellä. Red ei ymmärtänyt miksi Green vihasi häntä niin paljon. Red oli niin hämmentynyt, että päätti palata takaisin Pokemon centeriin. Hän ei kuitenkaan huomannut että Green näki hänen lähtönsä.

"Green onko kaikki hyvin? Näitkö jotain?" Gold kysyi huolissaan

"On! Minusta vain tuntui siltä, että vanha kilpailijani tarkkaili meitä" Green vastasi

"Voiko se olla mahdollista?" Gold kysyi ja tuijotti takanaan olevaa suurta kiveä

"Ehkä näin harhoja. Red on kaukana vuorilla ja ei hän tänne vaivautuisi tulemaan, koska täällä ei ole mitään " Green vastasi huokaisten ja päätti lähteä Pokemon centeriin, jonne Red oli myös matkalla.

Red ei saanut unta .Hän pyöri koko ajan sängyssään miettien päivällä kuulemiaan asioita.

Miksi Green hyväksyi Goldin mestaruuden, mutta ei hänen? Miksi Green oli häntä kohtaan aina niin ilkeä?Johtuiko se Redin puhumattomuudesta?Vai kenties kateudesta?

Red pomppasi ylös. Hän ei enää jaksanut miettiä näitä kysymyksiä. Hän päätti lähteä ulos. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että viereisessä huoneessa oli Green; joka myös nukkui huonosti.

Red istui rannalla ja tuijotti merta. Kuu loisti kirkkaana ja sen vierellä säteilivät tuhannet tähdet.

Näky oli kaunis. Red tunsi itsensä onnelliseksi, mutta hieman väsyneeksi. Hän ei huomannut, että hänen takanaan seisoi eräs henkilö.

"Tuliko luuserille kylmä vuorilla?" Green kysyi virnistäen. Red ei tapansa mukaan sanonut mitään.

"En odottanutkaan sinulta vastausta." Taisi Goldille häviäminen olla rankaa sinulle. Green sanoi ilkeään sävyyn. Redistä tuntui, että olisi voinut heittää Greeniä kivellä päähän, mutta se ei olisi ollut hänen tapaistaan, joten Red jätti sen suosiolla tekemättä.

Koska Red ei sanonut mitään Green ei jaksanut häntä enää kiusata,vaan päätti palata takaisin nukkumaan. Hän kuitenkin pysähtyi ja katsoi Rediä. Hänessä oli jotain outoa, jotain joka sai Greenin hämmentymään. Red ei katsont Greeniä, mutta Greenistä tuntui kuitenkin siltä että heidän välillään oli muutakin kuin vihaa, mutta siitä Green ei ollut aivan varma.

Aamulla Green istui hämmentyneen näköisenä Pokemon centerin sohvalla

"Onko sinulla jotain huolia?" Hoitaja Joy kysyi kohteliaasti

"Ei oikeastaan, mutta kun eilen kohtasin kilpailijani niin vihan lisäksi tunsin jotain muutakin" Green sanoi ja tuijotti lattiata.

"Oh taidan tietään mistä on kyse." Joy sanoi nauraen

"No mistä. Kerro toki." Green sanoi silmät loistaen

"Kerron sitten kun on aika, toisaalta huomaat sen pian itsekin." Joy sanoi silmää iskien ja poistui paikalta hoitamaan juuri saapuneita pokemoneja

Green oli hämmästynyt. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt Joyn vastausta. Hänestä tuntui, että Joy ja monet muutkin tiesivät jotain mitä hän ei tiennyt. Green nousi ylös ja katsoi itseänsä lähimmästä peilistä.

Hänen poskensa punoittivat hieman ja hän näytti muutenkin vähän oudolta

"Olenko minä? Ei en voi olla. Kaikki nämä vuodet..."Green mutisi itseksensä.

Red oli täysin tietämätön Greenin tunnekuohusta. Hän vain joi mehua ja tuijotti vieressään makaavaa Pikachua.

"Tämä matka oli täysin turha. Ehkä minun pitäisi palata takaisin Pallet towniin." Red sanoi kuiskaten. Pikachu hymyili ja jatkoi nukkumistaan. Red päätti lähteä tapaamaan vanhaa professori Oakia, joka oli juuri palannut Johto alueen matkalta. Red ei tiennyt, että myös Greenillä oli samat suunnitelmat.

Red oli pian Pallet townissa. Hän meni Professorin talolle ja soitti ovikelloa. Oak avasi oven ja näytti iloiselta.

"No mutta, tyttö on palannut vuorilta. Mikäs sinun nimesi olikaan?" Oak kysyi mietteliäänä. Red vain pöräytti silmiään.

"Ai niin sinä olet Red ja poikahan sinä oletkin." Oak sanoi innoissaan

Red ei enää tiennyt pitäisikö itkeä vai nauraa.

"Niin kuulin myös, että pojanpoikani,jonka nimeä en muista, tulee myös käymään." Oak sanoi ja meni keittämään teetä.

Red seisoi hiljaa ja odotteli Oakin saapumista keittiöstä

Green käveli sisään eikä edes huomannut Rediä. Hän tervehti professoria, joka oli iloinen pojanpoikansa näkemisestä

"Terve Pinkki! Ei olla nähty aikoihin. Miten salilla sujuu?" Oak kysyi innoissaan juoden samalla teetä.

"Nimeni on Green, mutta hyvin minulla salilla menee. Hävisin Goldille, mutta se tuntui paljon kivemmalta kuin luuseri-Redille häviäminen." Green sanoi ja vilkaisi Redia kylmästi.

Redistä tuntui, että kohta hän olisi nimensä mukainen eli täysin punainen, mutta hän kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä.

"Vieläkö te kaksi tappelette? Eikö olisi aika jo unohtaa menneet ja sopia?" Oak kysyi ja katsoi vihaisesti Greeniä

"Mutta minä olisin mestari, jos tuo idiootti ei olisi voittanut minua." Green sanoi mulkaisten Rediä

"Sinä olisit mestari, jos rakastaisit pokemoneja ja muita ihmisiä sekä tekisit asiat niin kuin Red." Oak sanoi ankaraan sävyyn.

"Aina sinä olet Redin puolella ja etkä muista edes minun nimeäni. Taidat välittää hänestä enemmän kuin minusta!" Green huusi ja lähti pois

"Välitän sinusta, mutta olet niin vaikea etten voi osoittaa sitä sinulle." Oak sanoi surullisena.

Green ei kuullut sitä

Red havahtui kuulemaansa. Hänestä tuntui että hän vihdoinkin ymmärsi mistä oli kyse. Green vihasi häntä vain sen takia, koska pelkäsi että Oak pitäisi Redistä enemmän. Red hymyili. Kaikkihan hänestä pitivät, mutta myös Greenistä pidettäisiin jos hän ei olisi niin ilkeä muita kohtaan.

Green istui huoneessaan yksin. Daisy oli alakerrassa ja keitti teetä. Hän ei halunnut häiritä Greeniä.

Red juoksi sisään ja tervehti Daisya.

"Green on huoneessaan, mutta on parempi jos antaisit hänen olla yksin. Hän on aika masentunut." Daisy sanoi ja katsoi Rediä, joka seisoi pettyneen näköisenä. Hän tahtoi kovasti nähdä Greenin.

Daisy huokaisi syvään antoi Redille luvan mennä Greeniin huoneeseen,

Red koputti ovea, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Sitten Red avasi oven ja näki Greenin istuvan sängyssä.

Green ei sanonut mitään. Red istui hänen viereensä ja tuijotti hänen kasvojansa.

"Miksi tulit tänne. Etkä näe miten vaikeaa minun elämäni on?" Green kysyi ja yritti vaikuttaa mahdollisimman pirteältä

"Koska minä välitän sinusta,vaikka oletkin aika ilkeä." Red sanoi ja hymyili.

Green hämmästyi. Hän ei ollut vuosiin kuullut Redin puhuvan.

"Vau jätkä on oppinut puhumaan. Taisi se vuoristoilma tehdä sinulle hyvää." Green sanoi tuttuun tyyliin virnistäen. Sitten Green katsoi Redin punaruskeita silmiä. Ne olivat niin kauniit. Green ajatteli, että päivänsä oli jo valmiiksi pilalla, joten antoi periksi tunteillensa ja kumartui suutelemaan Rediä. Hänen yllätykseksi Red vastasi suudelmaan.

Red nousi äkkiä ylös. Hänellä kesti jonkun aikaa tajuta mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Ei! Minä en ole homoseksuaali. En voi olla." Red sanoi hätääntyneenä ja juoksi pois. Green jäi hämmentyneenä istumaan sängyllensä

Red juoksi huoneeseensa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mikän häneen oli mennyt. Hänellä oli tunteita Greeniä kohtaan,mutta asian hyväksyminen tuntui vaikealta. Hän oli kuitenkin aika nuori joten homous ei ollut vielä mikään helppo aisa. Eniten Red pelkäsi muiden ihmisten reaktiota. Red istui alas sängyn reunalle ja rauhoittui. Hänen täytyi oppia hyväksymään se, että hän saattaa olla ihastunut kilpailijaansa.

Red ei huomannut, että hänen äitinsä oli saapunut hänen huoneeseensa

"Onko kaikki hyvin kulta? Olet tavallistakin punaisempi." Äiti kysyi huolestuneena

"On. Minä olen vain hämmentynyt joistakin asioista." Red kuiskasi

"Tiedät, että voit puhua minulle. Tuen sinua kaikessa." Redin äiti sanoi ja halasi poikaansa

Red ei sanonut mitään, mutta hän tunsi olonsa paljon paremmaksi.

Green käveli ympäri huonetta kiukkuisena. Hän ei voinut käsittää mitä oli tehnyt. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tietää ettei Red välttämättä ole homoseksuaali. Hän pelkäsi, että nyt Red kostaa hänelle kertomalla kaikille, että Green on homo. Hetken aikaa mietittyään hän kuitenkin tuli siihen tulokseen, että Red ei kertoisi asiasta kenellekään koska ei hän muutenkaan paljoa puhunut. Green naurahti ja päätti unohtaa koko jutun. Ihastuminen viholliseen taisi olla pelkkä väärinkäsitys tai sitten ei.

Kaste pisarat putosivat maahan Aurinko oli juuri noussut. Muutama Pidgey lähti lentoon kun Green juoksi isoisänsä labraan. Hän astui sisään ja tervehti Oakia

"Huomenta ajattelin tulla auttamaan sinua pokemonien tutkimisessa." Green sanoi hymyillen ja otti pari pokepalloa käteensä

"Hieno juttu. Auttajia ei voi koskaan olla liikaa." Oak sanoi ja kutsui esiin pari pokemonia

He aloittivat työn teon. Ei mennyt kauan kun professori alkoi virnuilla Greenille.

"Kuka se sinun ihastuksesi on. Tunnenko minä hänet?" Oak kysyi

"Ei minulla ole ihastusta." Green vastasi ja oli niin kuin ei olisi Oakia huomannutkaan

"Taitaa olla kun noin hymyilet. Ettei vaan olisi se naapurin Red?" Oak kysyi ja jatkoi tutkimuksiaan

"Isoisä!" Green huudahti vihaisena ja oli valmis heittämään isoisäänsä kirjalla päähän.

"Hyvä on. Olen hiljaa. Minulle on muuten ihan ok, jos sinä olet miehiin päin suuntautunut"

Oak sanoi hieman hätääntyneenä.

"Sinä siis tiedät?" Green katsoi kysyvästi Oakia ja laittoi kirjansa takaisin pöydälle.

"Oikeastaan arvasin, mutta ehkä sen jotenkin aistii sinusta." Oak sanoi ja katsoi Greeniä, joka punastui

" ä olet maailman paras isoisä." Green sanoi ja juoksi halaamaan Oakia.

Hieman sivummalla ollut Daisy oli kuullut kaiken. Hän oli onnellinen veljensä puolesta. Hän oli myös iloinen että Greenistä oli kasvanut paljon aikuismaisempi ja kypsempi. Kolme vuotta sitten Green olisi varmasti kieltänyt kaiken ja raivonnut paljon. Onneksi nuo ajat olivat nyt ohi.

Red istui aamiaispöydässä mietteliäänä. Hänen äitinsä huomasi tämän.

"Onko sinulla jotain kerrottavaa? Näytät vähän siltä." Redin äiti kysyi uteliaana ja keräsi astioita pois pöydästä.

"Minusta tuntuu, että olen ihastunut naapurin Greeniin." Red sanoi hiljaisena

Sitten kuului ääni, jota hän ei olisi halunnut kuulla. Hänen äitinsä pudotti astiansa lattialle.

"Ei voi olla totta. Minun poikani ei ole homo." Äiti sanoi vihaisena

"No onhan tämä vähän vaikeaa, mutta nyt kävi näin." Red sanoi säikähtäneenä

"Nyt menet huoneeseesi ja mietit asiaa uudestaan." Äiti komensi

"Et voi komentaa maailman mahtavinta pokemonkouluttajaa." Red sanoi vihaisena

"Ole mikä tahansa, mutta minun taloni ja minun sääntöni. Olen edelleen sinun äitisi!" Redin äiti huusi. Red ei viitsinyt vaivautua väittämään vastaan, joten hän meni kiltisti omaan huoneeseensa.

Hänen äitinsä jäi keittiöön itkemään.

Red pakkasi tavaroitaan huoneessa. Hän oli päättänyt lähteä pois heti kun hänen äitinsä nukahtaisi

Hän ei vielä tiennyt minne menisi, mutta paluu vuorille oli yksi vaihtoehto.

Keskiyöllä talossa oli täysin hiljaista. Red avasi oven varovasti ja livahti alakertaan. Hän näki äitinsä,joka oli nukahtanut keittiön pöydän ääreen. Redistä tuntui pahalta, mutta hän ei voinut nyt muuta. Hän avasi ulko-oven ja katseli ympärilleen. Missään ei näkynyt ketään. Red käveli kaupungin laidalle. Hän käänsi päänsä ja katsoi kaunista kotikaupunkiaan. Red tunsi itsensä surulliseksi, mutta tämä oli kuitenkin oikea ratkaisu.

Red käveli metsässä. Hän ei nähnyt mitään, mutta hänestä tuntui, että häntä tarkkailtiin. Sitten aivan yllättäen Redin eteen hyppäsi valtava Arcanine. Red säikähti ensin, mutta hän koksi itsensä.

"Olet varmaan eksynyt,t äällä päin ei yleensä liiku arcanineja." Red sanoi ja kosketti Arcaninen pehmeää turkkia. Sitten Red katsoi tarkemmin Arcaninena.

"Ollaanko me tavattu joskus,vaikutat jotenkin tutulta." Red sanoi ja katsoin Arcaninea silmiin.

"Olette tavanneet." Ääni sanoi Arcaninen takana. Red tunnisti äänen kuuluvan Greenille,joka tuli pimeydestä esiin.

"Eikö luuseri enää viihtynyt kotona, kun pitää kävellä keskellä yötä reppu selässä." Green sanoi ja tuijotti rediä virnistäen. Red ei meinannut sanoa mitään,mutta koska hän oli pois lähdössä,hän päätti kertoa totuuden. Green kuunteli ymmärtäväisenä ja katsoi Rediä säälien

"Aika outo reaktio äidiltäsi." Oma isoisäni suhtautui asiaan paljon paremmin. Green sanoi vakavan näköisenä.

"Kerroit hänelle?"Red kysyi hämmästyneenä. Green nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

Nyt Red huomasi miten paljon Green oli muuttunut. Hän oli huomattavasti kiltimpi ja aikuismaisempi kuin ennen.

"Mitäs nyt tehdään, koska molemmat pidämme toisistamme?" Red kysyi hieman väsyneenä. Green punastui kun kuuli Redin pitävän hänestä. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt vastata kun tunsi Redin huulet omillansa. Sitten Red irrottautui suudelmasta ja painoi päänsä Greenin rintakehälle. Green silitti varovasti Redin hiuksia. Hän oli vieläkin hieman hämmentynyt, mutta kuitenkin erittäin onnellinen.

Green oli jo vuosia tiennyt olevan miehistä kiinnostunut ja ihastunut pahimpaan kilpailijaansa.

Redille tilanne oli täysin uusi. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut, että hän olisi ihastunut Greenin, mutta varmaan syvällä sisimmässään hän oli sen tiennyt koko ajan. Rediä kuitenkin vaivasi se, että oliko Green tosissaan ja jos oli, niin mitä he nyt tekisivät ja minne menisivät.

Red asettui maahan makaamaan ja Green hänen viereensä. Red kietoi kätensä Greenin ympärille ja päätti unohtaa kaikki huolet ainakin vähäsi aikaa. Ehkä aamulla tilanne olisi paljon selkeämpi.


End file.
